Rebirth
by Lady Maeror
Summary: "Never forget your sins and believe in a day when they will be forgiven." These were the words Ultear left for Crime Sorcière. Now, one year after the battle with Tartarus, Jellal returns to Magnolia. Spoilers. Rated for a reason. R&R – no flames.
1. One

**Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Apparently it's Jerza week or something?

I don't know, I just had this lying around for a while and wanted to post it. I'm really like _urghh_ about it because it's not in the style I usually use so I'm not 100% sure about it, but whatever.

I'm writing the final chapter(s?) now cause I'm not happy with them as yet. This is meant to be closure between these two and is an idea I've bounced around for a while.

Yes there are spoilers, not for the whole arc but some of it. You were warned. It is M for a reason for the chapters I am editing. I refuse flames but will take constructive criticism; reviews/favs/follows are love!

The first two chapters are technically T rated so they are safe to read if you don't want the adult stuff.

**Warning:** Some spoilers for Tartarus arc. Adult content in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the following characters/setting etc. Disclaimer for whole story.

* * *

**One**

He stirs from his bed in the make-shift Guild that has been produced through the efforts of his comrades.

Crime Sorcière is made up of mages like him, those who have strayed from the path of light. They were once hunted by the Council, until its destruction. But they are not welcomed in Fiore and unable to share connections with other Guilds. They are a group of misfits and lost souls who only wish to repent before they die.

Jellal moves quietly, attempting not to disturb Meredy.

The young woman is strong and continues on with steely determination each day. But occasionally she remembers and the tears come unbidden. They both know that when she seeks him out it is because she cares for him and that she relies on him now. Ultear is gone; having sacrificed herself for the world she once thought had rejected her. Meredy has explained it to him before; when she wakes from a nightmare she seeks those she trusts. Crime Sorcière has new members, those from Oración Seis who were defeated by Jellal. He is their leader now and they work together to hunt down Zeref. But in the night when her dreams turn dark, Meredy doesn't want comfort from them.

Jellal is still uncertain as to whether Meredy has formed romantic feelings for him. She has never acted in any way other than that of a little sister, but perhaps that is because they both know that his heart has only beat for one woman and it is not her.

She doesn't stir as he removes himself from his mattress and rubs his eyes wearily as he looks around. The Guild is quiet in the pre-dawn light. The other members are sound asleep. The wizard knows that when he leaves them this morning, they will go on without him. He trusts them now and they follow his lead without question. Meredy is comfortable with them too and he knows she will be fine in their presence. It is for this reason that he allows himself the chance to slip away.

Crime Sorcière tracks Dark Guilds, methodically eliminating them while simultaneously seeking information regarding Zeref. But there are lazy days where they are unable to find any traces or trails and instead pool information and meditate. The Underworld has grown quiet, attempting not to draw their gaze.

Jellal gathers his small amount of belongings swiftly and silently, making sure to leave a note explaining his absence before he steps outside from the rough shelter, shielding his eyes from the rising sun.

He still admires the light that bathes him in its soft golden hue and that he has the chance to even consider its existence. For more than fifteen years he did nothing except build a tower and work within the Council, under the control of someone else. Before he was set again on the path of redemption, he had never lived and appreciated the world as it was.

He has a long way to go, he knows. He throws his belongings over his shoulder and crouches low, activating his Meteor spell to cover ground faster than anyone could run.

Between breaks to briefly rest himself, Jellal eats and re-hydrates.

It takes a few hours to reach his destination, but soon he is standing atop a cliff that overlooks the vast city of Magnolia.

Jellal shields his eyes from the midday sun and easily locates the Guild he has come to visit. It towers above the rest of the town, only rivalled in size by the Cathedral.

He reaches for his bag and removes articles of clothing that he has kept for a while now. It takes him a few lengthy minutes to dress himself but he has had practice over the months and soon he is shrouded in navy blue and bandages.

The blue-haired wizard makes no sound as he wanders through the streets of Magnolia, in the direction of the Guild he seeks.

When he arrives, he receives no resistance as he makes his way towards the bar where Mirajane is having a light-hearted argument with her Guild Master. Many mages in the Guild turn and stare at him in wonderment, because all they see before them is the elusive Mystogan. There are few who actually know his real identity and not one of them gives him away.

Mira pauses in her conversation midsentence as she spots him and steps back, almost hesitantly. She is a naturally trusting woman, he knows, and yet he can see in her eyes that she has not quite made up her mind about him.

Master Makarov turns to him so casually that it is as if he hasn't realised who has come to visit. "Mystogan, eh?" He enquires after a brief glance, raising an eyebrow at the shrouded figure before him.

"Master Makarov," Jellal replies, his voice muffled through the cloth. "May I have a word?"

The small Guild Master rubs his chin as he thinks the question over. Eventually he nods and jumps off the top of the bar to land deftly, waving to the cloaked mage to get him to follow. The Guild Hall has fallen silent, and Jellal can feel a hundred eyes on him but he doesn't let that bother him as he follows the elderly wizard into a secluded room.

Makarov closes the door behind him, so their conversation can stay private. "I didn't expect you to show up." The Guild Master admits as he finds himself a seat to sit upon. He scrutinizes the man before him with a watchful eye. "And what has your Guild been up to? Still working?"

They both know that Makarov has intelligence and probably knows the answer to his question. But Jellal decides to answer honestly, explaining some of their methods and Dark Guild activities that might interest the Fairy Tail leader.

Makarov scratches his moustache as he thinks, nodding occasionally at something Jellal says. "Considering the near-collapse of order in the magic world, your Guild has done some hard work to keep Dark Guilds in check. I expected more trouble from them." He tells the blue-haired mage thoughtfully.

Jellal lets out a short laugh. "Really, I think part of it is the official Guilds that are fighting them, yours in particular."

Makarov laughs as well and they fall silent for a few moments.

Jellal has always trusted this man, for whatever reason. Part of it is because he is a man who allows people a second chance and the benefit of the doubt. The other is because he believes he has made orphans like him strong and able to trust again. Even Jellal was not untouched by this man's kindness and his Guild's sense of family and comradery during his time in the Grand Magic Games. Makarov has also never betrayed him since he approached him, asking if he could pretend to be Mystogan to track down potential Dark Guilds.

"What are you here for Jellal?" Makarov asks him bluntly, crossing his arms before him.

Jellal lets out a sigh that is muffled by his clothing. "I need to see her." He admits at length. Silently, he passes forward the letter that he has kept safe from prying eyes.

Makarov takes it and reads it, staring at it longer than necessary, because the note is short and to the point.

"I am aware of these letters," he answers at length.

Jellal is not entirely surprised by this, as he suspected she must have had someone able to find his location as his guild is nomadic.

The Master stays silent for a few minutes before he then asks, "Why now?"

The blue-haired mage bites his lip, although Makarov cannot see. He is nervous, he knows. But he made this decision a month ago and is finally acting on it. "I will repent for my crimes my entire life," he began in a hesitant voice. "But I denied her after your return, before the Magic Games, because I didn't think I was worthy of her."

Makarov makes a disapproving noise at this, but otherwise does not interrupt.

"I thought there would come a time when I would suddenly feel deserving of her, especially after doing something meaningful, like defeating Oración Seis. However I did not. It came later, in the time when I wasn't hunting a Dark Guild. In the quiet times I could reflect and recalled what I was trying to do with my life: to repent, to earn _forgiveness._ Perhaps she has forgiven me for a long time, but it is only now that I realise it within my own heart. I do not hate myself anymore." The words almost stuck in his throat, but he forced them out. He suddenly felt elated, as if this admission to someone other than himself made everything so real and complete.

_I do not hate myself_.

It was like a prayer he could hold onto, a slight form of hope; that he _was_ allowed to obtain happiness in his life.

Makarov could see the change in the man's posture and expression before him and nodded in approval. He does not ask the former Council member why he is here to tell him this, because they both know Jellal is doing so as a form of respect towards the Guild Master.

"You've grown up," is all Makarov says in response. He shifts from his spot and points to the door. "She isn't in the Hall; she will be in her dormitory. Go and see her, she will be happy," he explains. It is with these words that they both know he has given him his permission.

Jellal stands and bows before the Guild Master.

"Jellal," Makarov calls just as he reaches for the door handle.

The blue-haired mage turns and blinks in question.

"If ever there comes a time when this is all over; when the Dark Guilds are gone, there is a place for you here. I just want you to know that."

Jellal is stunned, suddenly overcome with warmth and uncertainty. "Thank you, Master Makarov," is all he can muster as he exits the room.

He forces himself to calm down once he is outside. Jellal wonders too if there would come a time when he could become a member of this Guild, free from pursuit and those who sought to kill him. It is a fanciful thought, one he pushes from his mind as he makes his way to Fairy Hills, the dormitory for the female Guild members.

He bumps into Cana along the way. She stops and stares at him in apparent shock.

"You!" She exclaims, pointing with her free hand, while the other reaches for her cards.

Jellal raises his hands in a show of peace. "Wait a second, I've just seen the Master, and he knows I'm here. You can ask him yourself."

Cana settles herself after a few moments. "You startled me, that's all," she tells him in a quiet voice. "You must be here for a reason," she then states bluntly.

He doesn't answer, because they both know why he is there. She knows a bit about his true personality, much more than most people due to his participation in the Magic Games. But he is still a mystery to her and an intimidating one at that.

"Don't do anything to hurt her, or you'll answer to me," she finally announces after an awkward silence. "You got that?"

Jellal nods in acquiesce and they both face off for a few more moments. Finally, Cana seems satisfied and stalks off in the direction of the Guild Hall.

He finds the place easily, as it stands out in the town of Magnolia, set atop a hillside. He knows the room he searches for, because she had once told him where it was and what number, in case he needed to talk. The whole idea had seemed ridiculous to him at the time, since he was a wanted criminal. But that was before the discovery of Edolas and before he learnt that he could disguise himself as Mystogan. Unlike then, he could now walk amongst the Fairies, disguised as one of them.

The blue-haired mage pauses at the door before him, suddenly overcome with self-doubt. However he pushes it to one side, believing in Master Makarov's words: s_he will be happy._

He holds the note in his hand, carefully opening it to read the words once more.

'_It's time to talk._'

This hasn't been her first letter; in fact it is one of many. Every month she stubbornly would send one that magically found its way to him, regardless of where his Guild happened to be. Each time he had convinced himself that a Dark Guild needed to be taken down first, or that he was busy keeping a grip on the new Guild members. But truly his delay in response was because of his own self-doubt. It was true what he had said to Master Makarov, he had reached a point where he no longer felt full of self-loathing and for the first time felt he had the right to pursue his own happiness. So when the latest letter had arrived, he had made the decision to act upon it.

Jellal knocks on the door, gently but loud enough to make a noise. There is no response and no clear sound from inside. Upon a firmer knocking, he discovers that the door is not locked and actually slips open with little force.

Hesitantly, he enters the room, calling out her name.

He can't hear her or sense or presence and wonders whether he should hang around in her lounge room or wait outside. He is unsure of how she would react to finding him in her home without explicit permission. Eventually he decides that loitering around in the hallway of an all-female dormitory would be a worse idea and decides to sit down on her sofa in one of her expansive rooms. He pulls off his mask to allow himself better air and crosses his arms before him.

Jellal isn't left waiting long as he hears the door creak open and she steps into the room.

Her long scarlet-hair for which she is named is tied back in a bun atop her head. With one hand she locks her door while the other grips the towel that covers her still-wet body from her bath. She doesn't notice him until she steps into her foyer and spots him sitting timidly on her sofa.

A heavy blush rises to her cheeks as she meets his gaze.

Jellal quickly looks away out of respect, conscious of keeping his head down as he utters her name.

"Erza."


	2. Two

**Two**

Erza finds herself strangely shy, considering how carefree she is when it comes to physical modesty. She can also see Jellal's discomfort from across the room, so she quickly re-quips into a summer dress and lets her hair down.

Sensing her magic use, Jellal turns his head and is relieved to see she is dressed normally. They both can feel the tension leave the room.

Jellal then stands up and takes a few steps forward, uncertainty shadowing his expression. He has never felt unable to talk to her before, even after the crimes he had committed. He even remarked at how good it was that they had been able to converse normally during the Grand Magic Games, as if they were old friends. And yet he stands before her now, unable to find the right words.

She does not move, silently begging him to take the first step. She has been trying to meet him for months and wants to see him make this choice before her.

Eventually he shows her the letter. Erza can see that it has been handled many times and wonders how much pain it might have caused him. But he is here before her, and that is all that matters.

"I too, think it is time we talked," he says quietly, in a shy tone.

Erza smiles at him, taking the letter from his outstretched hand.

Since his release from Ultear's manipulation, he has slowly reverted back to the way he had been before his 'possession'. Every time she sees him, he reminds her more and more of the young boy who named her 'Scarlet' and not the monster he had become.

She swiftly tears the letter up and lets the tiny pieces flutter to the ground. Jellal stares at it in confusion. She can see panic begin to set in his eyes and knows he is wondering if he has done something wrong.

Erza moves swiftly to convince him otherwise. She moves her feet forward, one and two, and then she is embracing him. Jellal is completely taken by surprise, but returns the hug with equal warmth.

He pulls away and opens his mouth to speak, but she raises a finger to his lips, silencing him. His brown eyes blink in confusion as she grabs his hand and deliberately pulls him further into her apartment.

They go through at least two large rooms full of mannequins displaying her different armours before the reach an intersection of rooms. Instead of directing him to her kitchen which has a small table and chairs as he expects her to do, she guides him into what can only be her bedroom.

Jellal pauses in the doorway, causing some resistance on their linked hands.

Erza turns around to give him a questioning glance.

He can see the determination on her face and eventually resigns to the fact that if they are to have a proper talk, it will be on her terms. He signs heavily and follows her in, certain that she can hear his heart thumping in his chest.

Her room is surprisingly plain, considering the decoration and furniture in the other rooms he had seen. There is a chest of clothes as well as a bedside table and a walk-in closet. A mirror hangs on side of the room, while the rest of the space is taken up by a double bed. He can't see any real personal belongings that would identify this as her room.

"Sit," she commands, guiding him to the bedside.

He does so instinctively.

Once he had led their group with confidence and promised to keep them out of danger in the Tower of Heaven. But since her release from the Tower and her discovery of Rob's old Guild, she has grown and become independent, she is a leader now. He has witnessed firsthand how brave she has become, how strong she is. There is a reason she is called Titania, Queen of the Fairies. It is because of this that he does not question her.

"Would you like some tea?"

The question is so casual and ordinary that Jellal finds himself thrown off guard.

"W-water is fine."

Erza nods in satisfaction and leaves him there sitting with his thoughts.

He can hear her move around in the room across as she finds mugs and boils water. The blue-haired mage settles himself down and forces his breathing to steady. He gathers his thoughts and mentally prepares for the conversation he wants them to have.

She returns not long after with two cups. Silently, she passes him the water which he takes carefully. He can see the steam rising from her cup and smells a mildly spiced brew. Erza moves past him to sit cross-legged in the centre of her bed and nestles amongst the pillows with her cup in hand. Her casual movement relaxes him and he follows her lead. They both end up facing each other on either side of her bed.

"How have you been?" she asks him, raising her mug to her lips as she waits for his answer.

"Things have been slower since the top tier Dark Guilds have been taken out," he replies honestly.

"And Oración Seis?" Erza smiles slightly as she mentions them. "How are they fitting in with Meredy?"

Jellal gives a low chuckle. "They are alright. They had been following Brain for so long that they only needed to change leadership to me." His eyes darken and he turns his head away from her. "Some of them will never be independent people again. They were broken in that Tower from the beginning."

Erza's fingers tighten around her cup. "That tower broke us all." Her voice is an almost shallow whisper and her words cause him to wince.

Jellal takes a deep breath and reaches over the side of the bed to place his cup on the floor. She watches him carefully.

"Erza," he breathes her name in a soft tone, causing a shiver to run down her back. "I need to ask you something. It may be presumptuous of me, but I am not afraid of your answer."

He pauses, dragging out the silence between them. Erza places her cup on her bedside table. Her head tilts in question as she waits. "Jellal," she reminds him gently, prompting him to talk.

Jellal brushes a hand through his blue hair and exhales sharply. He drops both hands into his lap and links his fingers together. He looks up and his hazel eyes lock with hers.

"I want to ask you for your forgiveness."

His voice is steady and unwavering but still almost shy. She can see the resolve and hope and vulnerability all on display. This is the Jellal she used to know, back when they were children.

"You want my forgiveness?" Her voice catches as she speaks and she crosses her arms before her. She is not angry like he expects her to be, instead she seems almost confused.

He worries that she is misunderstanding his words and reaches forward, grasping her arm with one hand. "I know what this sounds like," he says firmly, solidly. "I am not asking for a way out. I will continue to fight the darkness for the rest of my life; my Guild will not give up until Zeref's influence has been removed entirely." He pauses after this, lowering his gaze. He does not let go of her arm however although his grip relaxes. "You said it yourself; I am not the same Jellal as before. It's true, I am similar to who I was back in that tower when we were all together, before Ultear and Siegrain. But I have committed sins and been given a second chance at redemption since then."

Jellal takes a deep breath.

"Forgive me Erza."

She blinks with her mouth slightly open. She is definitely shocked by his request, he can tell. Erza brushes back stray red hairs that have fallen across her face and shyly meets his gaze. Her brown eyes gleam with an unknown emotion.

"I think I have forgiven you for a while now," she admits softly.

Jellal's eyes widen with surprise. "But, how?" He asks almost hesitantly, because this is too good to be true. It is what he has hoped for as he journeyed to this meeting.

Erza's expression turns serious as she reaches forward and grasps his hand within hers. "The person that committed those sins and who killed Simon, it wasn't truly you, was it? You were trapped inside your mind, manipulated by Ultear."

He frowns and raises one hand to his face, hiding his face. "It was still my own hand that killed him. I wasn't strong enough to resist her, I let myself be controlled." He is shaking now, aware of how completely vulnerable he has made himself. He knows all he has done, all he has sinned. He remembers.

But Erza merely squeezes his hand in comfort. "I know, and that is your burden to bear for the rest of your life. But I have forgiven you for that, because we know it was not you and that you are still trying to make up for it."

She can see a tear fall through his fingers that try to cover the brand across the right side of his face. She pulls him into her, allowing his head to rest on the hollow of her collarbone as her arms encircle him. Her cheek rests atop his blue hair and she breathes in the scent of him.

"Of all the people you kept in that tower, working towards Heaven, you set me free," she whispers into his hair.

"You were too bright, too strong," he replies, his voice muffled by her skin. "I wanted control over the Tower and I knew you would stop me. But I was meant to kill you, and I couldn't."

Erza does not flinch at his statement, because she knows that it was not him that desired these thoughts. "I was meant to be your sacrifice," she does say, however.

Jellal shifts and pulls away slightly, although they are still close enough that their foreheads could touch. "At that time, when I had been possessed, I had not thought that far. All I needed was control, and you would have prevented that." His hand rises to her face and he brushes his fingers across her cheek gently. "I did some awful things and I had no strength to resist, but I couldn't kill you Erza. I was cruel to you, I know, but it was all I could do to make sure you lived."

Erza smiles and leans into his hand.

"It was the one thing I didn't regret," he admits quietly.

Erza reaches forward so that they are only inches apart now. Jellal can feel her breath against his face and his senses are flooded with her sweet perfume. Their gazes lock and he finds that he can't turn away from the emotion in her eyes. His hand still lingers on her face and as she leans forward his fingers instinctively cup her cheek to bring her even closer.

He's not quite sure how it happens, but their lips are suddenly touching and the sensation to him is like flying after the freefall. He pulls away after a moment, remembering their first kiss in which he had announced to her that he had a fiancé.

"Erza…" he warns softly as his hand reluctantly lets her go.

She grasps the front of his navy coat and pulls him back to her. His eyes widen in surprise and he stutters out, "about the last time we were in this position."

Erza moves forward, so she is kneeling to be at the same height as him. "We both said things that weren't true that day Jellal."

Jellal shifts uncomfortably, attempting to put some distance between them so he can stay in control. "I'm not engaged," he tells her unnecessarily.

She knows this already and tells him so.

"You have always been a bad liar," Erza explains.

"Why did you accept what I had said then?" He asks with a slight frown. He turns his head away to place his focus away from her captivating gaze.

Erza pulls him back towards her, revelling in the fact that this time he does not resist her.

"Because," she whispers as her mouth swiftly captures his. "Even from seven years apart I could tell you were still struggling with yourself. I was willing to wait for the time when you realised that you had chosen to _live_."

Erza kisses him again, deeply this time. Their mouths linger even when they need to breath. His fingers have wound themselves into her scarlet hair while her own have settled around his neck to keep him in place.

"Despite what you say," Jellal tells her between kisses. "I don't feel that I am worthy of this." His admission is quiet and he feels shameful saying it because he cannot let her go now she is in his arms.

She presses herself closer to him, feeling a flutter within her stomach when one of his hands releases her hair to grasp her waist. They are chest-to-chest and so close that she can feel his erratic heartbeat match hers between their clothes.

Erza pulls away to toy with the clasp on Jellal's robes. They are both breathing heavily, unable to look away from each other. She meets his gaze steadily, while he looks back with heavy-lidded eyes. She knows he is past the point of objecting to anything she might suggest. However she does want to reassure him that this is okay, that he is allowed this small happiness. She does not want him to feel regret for what might occur between them.

"Jellal." Her voice is firm and husky, causing him to bite his lip in response. "Right now, this is what I want," she tells him. "Will you deny me?"

He is silent for a moment; understanding that this is her way of giving him permission and that there would be no conflict or tension between them from this decision.

Then he moves forward suddenly, reaching for her and bringing her close to him.

"No," he answers roughly.

She smiles.


	3. Three

**Three**

Her arms hook around his neck, keeping him close.

Jellal feels his mind go blank as he surrenders to the freedom she is giving him. He does not need to think of consequences or sins and forgiveness. All she wants is him and he is willing.

When they were children in that tower, he had loved her. She had been shy and not so brave at times, but to their small group she had been hope and light and goodness. Before his possession he had dreamed that somehow they all would one day escape and explore the world. He was too young to understand what that meant at the time, because his memories had begun in that tower. But they all knew they wanted to be free to live as children and not as slaves. Erza was the catalyst and the piece that held them together. He had wanted to give her the world because she brought them life. It was not hard to see how Simon had fallen for her and stayed true to his heart after the long years apart.

Jellal knows he is the same.

She is the most important thing to him, above all else. He is ashamed, because he should devote himself completely to his Guild and his pledge to rid the world of evil. But part of him knows that she is what he truly wants. If she were to ask him to sacrifice himself he would, in an instant, if it were to give her true happiness.

Somehow amongst all the sins and unforgiveable acts, he has her secured within his arms. And she is not asking him for his life but only for his company.

Their kisses are long and languid; they are in no rush to reach their conclusion.

Erza lets her hand glide through his blue hair while one of his hands holds her tight at the waist and the other cups her cheek.

She is in control, he knows, and he is at ease, willing to take what she wants to give.

When her lips part hesitantly and he can feel her breath against his own he pauses momentarily to do the same. She takes the opportunity to trace the outline of his lips with her tongue, softly and teasingly. He finds that he struggles not to interfere with her exploration. It does not take her long to grow bored of the activity and instead pulls him closer so she can tentatively invite him into a deeper kiss.

He takes the chance, allowing himself to delve further into her mouth, revelling in the taste of her. She gives him his own time to relax into it before her tongue dashes out to clash with his. The collision causes his eyes to widen in surprise and he finds her brown eyes staring back. They break apart awkwardly and shyly with their foreheads touching and each take the chance to catch their breath.

He knows he is not good at this, because he has never been with a woman. He only knows basic male biology from Rob and has since learnt a simple understanding of human mating through Ultear when she learnt of his feelings for Erza. But he knows little of what goes in between the meeting and end because he has never desired anyone but her.

Erza's thoughts are along similar lines, unbeknownst to him. She too has never dallied in romances or relationships because she thought of them as frivolous when she had no interest in the men who were attracted to her. But she has ears and has listened in on many conversations between her female Guild mates and she has always been interested in adult novels. She is not overly confident in herself, but she knows that she will have to take the lead and guide him if they want to make any progress.

Jellal can feel a blush rise to his cheeks, but he soon becomes unconcerned by it as she closes her eyes once more and initiates a kiss. This time she carefully pushes against his lips with her tongue, seeking entrance into his mouth. He obliges and his breath hitches slightly as she finds him and begins a playful dance between tongues.

He can feel the tension between dissolve as if by magic as they both relax further. Her hands which still work amongst his hair are kneading his scalp gently, causing a flutter of warmth to build inside him. He has more confidence now and their dance between tongues becomes a war, in which they both fight for dominance. Erza presses herself against him, reminding him that there are other parts of her that he has yet to explore. He can feel his body reacting to her close presence.

Both of his hands drop to her hips and push her away without warning. Erza makes an unhappy noise in her throat as she is forced to break their kiss.

Jellal moves himself from his cross-legged position and says, "My legs were going numb."

He stretches them out and pulls her back to him, which gives her the chance to resettle herself. She straddles him and he can feel warmth emanating from where their hips are connected. Her eyes are heavy-lidded and gleaming when he reaches up to trace her cheekbone gently. She leans into him and they kiss, reigniting what they had already started.

Jellal can feel her fingers fumbling around the front of his cloak and smiles against her mouth. After a few moments of slow kisses in which it is evident to him that her thoughts are elsewhere, she finally stops to catch her breath. During their respite she focuses on the front of his cloak, determined to get him out of it. He lets her and decides not to interfere, finding himself far more interested elsewhere as she concentrates.

Tentatively he places a kiss in the hollow of her neck beneath her chin, causing a soft gasp to escape from her lips. He hesitates and waits; afraid he might be overstepping his boundaries. That is until she sighs heavily and whispers, "Keep doing that."

Jellal needs no further invitation as he receives permission to begin tracing one side of her neck with one hand, while he busies himself on the other side by leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to her jawline as she continues to work with his outfit.

He can feel her muscles tightening in frustration and after allowing himself a few more moments to breath in her scent, he moves away and shows her how to remove the clasp. "You undo it like this, it's done up in a special way so the bandages and wrappings stay tied up," he tells her in a soft tone. It is a strange outfit indeed, one made in Edolas for the use of Mystogan. He is not surprised to find she has difficulty undoing it.

"Thanks," she replies curtly, causing him to smile in amusement at her tone. "I'll remember next time," she does continue to say however, and he feels his breath catch.

She draws him back and kisses him hard. This time however their kissing is quick-paced and urgent with more need and less romance. He can feel something build between them that he has yet to name, but as she pulls on his chin and directs him back to her mouth he knows they are going somewhere wonderful and unknown to both of them and he shivers in anticipation.

Her hands remove the shoulder cloth attached to his cloak and then carefully release the bindings and trappings that cover his chest, leaving it bare before her.

Erza pulls away to admire him, unashamedly taking in his contours and muscles. Her hands wander out to explore his exposed skin, letting her fingers slide over his toned stomach. He feels strangely shy under her watchful eye and attempts to hide his face by focusing on her neck once more.

He feels the need to taste her and gives the hollow of her neck a gentle lick. She stiffens atop him and exhales sharply with her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Without a sound of protest he takes that as a positive reaction and cautiously grazes his teeth over the same spot.

Erza moans in pleasure, arching away into him and causing the pressure building in his stomach to flutter and increase.

Her reaction causes something primal to rise within him and suddenly he lifts her and pushes her back down amongst the pillows, rearranging himself so he is atop her.

"Jellal."

She breaths his name like a prayer and he thanks the Gods that this is real.

He returns to her jawline but this time his trail of kisses go further down until he is at her collarbone and nipping gently at the flesh, causing her to squirm and wriggle beneath him. He pauses at her shoulder, uncertain as to where they go from here.

Erza can see the slight confusion in his eyes and grabs his hands, placing them at the hem of her dress. With her eyes she is begging him and the words unspoken reach his mind.

He pulls the fabric up and around her waist, pausing only once to see her reaction. She nods encouragingly, smiling as she does.

Jellal proceeds to pull the dress higher so it sitting around her chest. Erza raises herself off the sheets so he can pull the dress up over her head and remove it entirely.

"You could have requipped," he remarks teasingly as he settles once more over her. Their lips meet once again and he kisses her softly and lovingly.

"But I still have to take your clothes off, so this is only fair." She replies in earnest, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Jellal tries to ignore the hidden meaning within her word and instead takes the opportunity to gaze at her while she lies beneath him clad only in her black underwear. He has seen her with this much clothing on before and been achingly close to her then as well. But that had been in public and they had not resolved as much between them as they had now. Now they were in their own world consisting of only them in this single room with no lies and misunderstandings between them.

Erza blushes under his careful examination but does not shy away.

He raises a hand and pauses as his eyes gleam with wonder. "Can I?"

She knows what it is he asks of her and she whispers, "Yes," while simultaneously guiding his hand to her chest.

He has never experienced this before but seems totally at ease as he leans forward to capture her mouth and using his free hand to prop himself up. His other hand casually explores her exposed skin, brushing over her collarbone and shoulders with such tenderness that she had shivers running up and down her spine. And there is no hesitation when he returns to her bra and massages her soft flesh.

However his administrations are hindered by the cloth she still wears and Erza finds herself feeling frustrated. Without warning she uses her magic to remove the bra, leaving her chest entirely exposed before him. She hears the faint sound of laughter rumbling in his chest.

Jellal is not startled like she expects him to be, but instead detaches himself from her mouth to trail kisses down her neck until he has one hand on one breast while his mouth explores the other. He has no idea what he is doing save what he desires himself. However Erza is letting out a symphony of sounds as he kneads with one hand and experimentally licks and grazes with his mouth so he assumes he is on the right path.

Erza presses her hips upward, feeling him even through his thick clothing and how much he desires her. Her action causes him to pause and blink in surprise.

She takes the chance to undo his pants, determined to remove them from the picture. He understands and settles back from her to give her better movement. It does not take long before she hums in satisfaction and feels the green belt loosen, dropping the cloth pants attached. His legs are still wrapped in bandages but they come aware freely with little effort, leaving him entirely exposed.

Erza can see that he is slightly uncomfortable and trying desperately not to show it. It makes her heart clench with emotion, because although she can see how much his body desires her, his eyes are averting hers and she can sense his shyness. She was right when she said he wasn't the same Jellal as before, when they were children. But he almost is. Gradually, he is drawing closer to the boy who had taken her hand and named her Scarlet.

"Jellal," she commands, "look at me."

He does so without hesitation, although his cheeks are tinged with pink.

Erza sits up, her brilliant red hair fanning out behind her as she reaches forward to meet his lips with her own. She grasps his arms and his hands settle around her lower back, holding her close as they meld into one another. She can feel his muscles relax beneath her fingers.

She can also feel the tip of him pressing against her bare stomach and is surprised by how warm it is. Erza has seen her share of these during her time in the Guild, (everyone knew what Gray looked like without pants), but this is different because she can feel how hard he is against her abdomen because he wants _her_.

Her books had described what a male's member would be like aroused, but that was all words and not really real, not like this. She is curious and wants to observe his body more, but knows doing so would cause him to retreat somewhat. So she does not break away from their feverish kissing, however she does reach down to grasp him with one free hand.

Jellal exhales sharply and breathes her name.

It is not a signal to stop, so she continues with her exploration, letting her fingers carefully slide along the length of him. She is startled by how incredibly soft and hard he is at the same time. Her slight touches and cautionary discovery cause him to kiss her harder and press himself further into her grip. She quickly learns what feels good for him by his noises and how desperately he seems to try and fuse their mouths together.

But it isn't until he reaches down and shows her the proper way to handle him that he really reacts.

Erza finds a rhythm and sticks to it, guiding her hand back and forth across his length in steady motions firmly, the way he showed her. He moans and mutters her name against her lips in-between kisses.

Jellal brings them back to the sheets and without her notice until her head hits the pillows once more. She has not released him and continues with her movements as she watches his expression above her. His eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open and she can hear his heavy breathing.

Suddenly he bites his lip and opens his eyes, simultaneously telling her to stop while gently pulling her hand away from him.

"Too close?" She whispers with a smile on her face.

He nods in response and drops his head onto her shoulder, allowing himself a rest and the chance to calm his raging body. "Too good at that," he mutters into her skin.

She relaxes into his embrace, letting her eyes close for the moment. They could stop at this point and she would still be content with the progress they had made. She knows he is happy and secure with her trust in him. He will no longer hide and run away from her now because they have stepped upon this path and he will walk the whole way with her.

Erza feels herself growing tired, despite the warmth and liquid pooling between her legs and the fluttering of her stomach and the ache of her body. That is until Jellal stirs from his spot and shifts so he can hook a finger into her underwear, immediately causing her to come back to consciousness.

Their eyes meet, brown and brown, boring into one another with silent communication. She smiles encouragingly and once more lifts herself off the sheets so he can use both hands to tug her underwear down from her waist. He doesn't stop until he has pulled it away from her feet.

Once removed, she feels it is her turn to be shy as he takes in her body, devoid of all clothing.

His eyes stay locked with hers as he admits in a quiet voice, "You are beautiful Erza."

She tries to distract herself from his gaze and takes his hand, guiding it where she wants it to go. Jellal's fingers are cold and cause her to shiver when they brush against her core.

He twines his free hand in her hair and beckons her forward to kiss her deeply. Erza responds eagerly and presses herself closer to him. They are both acutely aware of their desire for one another and the need that is building between them.

Jellal follows her guidance and explores the soft and supple flesh between her legs. He knows that he has no idea what he is doing, but his slightest movements are getting a reaction from Erza. With his index finger he delves further into her moist warmth. She lets out a breathy sigh as he does, causing him to smile against her mouth.

Erza quickly becomes impatient with his careful administrations and hesitant touches, so she reaches for his hand and presses his finger to her entrance.

"Here," she tells him in a husky tone, breaking their kiss.

He nods in response and she can see child-like innocence mixed with desire in his expression. Erza feels a rush of affection for him and wonders how he can make her love him even more than she already does.

Jellal slides his finger in, surprised how tight she is. He has no idea how he is meant to fit inside later but trusts that it will happen somehow, especially when he can feel her muscles relax and stretch around him. It is through a mixture of trial and error and Erza's patient teaching that he discovers the right way to pleasure her. There are moments when he presses his finger at the wrong angle and she grasps his hand to direct him properly, or when he learns to use his thumb on the small mound of skin hidden beneath her folds which causes her to moan in ecstasy.

Erza writhes beneath him, barely containing soft whimpers and moans. She can't concentrate on his mouth and instead tilts her head back with her eyes shut tight.

"More," she hisses when she feels his gentle touches aren't going to get her where she wants to go.

He complies and attempts a second finger and any resistance he meets quickly fades as her walls relax and accommodate his prying fingers.

His motions become steadier and increased, pushing her further and further to the edge. She can feel it building inside her and intensifying. Her lower abdomen curls and flutters which each motion and she buckles upwards to meet his rhythm.

Jellal is breathing heavily, partly from his own intense desire and his continuous movement and she finds it deeply arousing to hear him working hard purely for her release.

She grounds out through clenched teeth, "faster!"

Jellal doesn't argue with her and does what she asks, letting his fingers slide in and out in a quick and continuous rhythm while his thumb makes small circling motions on her most sensitive area.

"Are you…?" He asks cautiously.

Erza nods in response, too distracted to reply.

She can feel it, the heat building up to a great inferno that boils inside, urged on with each finger's motion. With her eyes shut tight, she can envision the edge drawing closer, the imaginary cliff face that she now stands before. She's hanging by the precipice, almost there but not quite.

Her frustration is mounting because she wants this more than she has wanted anything for a long time and she just needs to _reach _it.

But it doesn't take long.

When she feels like the dull ache of her strained muscles and the heat inside her can't be pushed any further, she thrusts upwards against his hand and feels his fingers curl against her walls inside her in surprise.

And it's enough and she's there, falling over the edge with no safety net and it's exactly what she wants.

She cries out his name, arching her back and grabbing the sheets above her head in her fists. Erza is flying and burning all at once and it's better than anything she has ever given herself.

Jellal is sure he has never experienced an orgasm as intense as he is witnessing and cannot help but be left speechless and a little bit proud of himself that he has caused this reaction from the great Titania.

The scarlet-haired mage comes down from her high and sighs into a pillow, suddenly overcome with shyness at her outburst. She feels giddy and silly all at once, probably due to her hormones and the adrenaline pumping through her.

Jellal pries the pillow from her face, saying her name with such tenderness that leaves her blushing.

He's smiling, but it isn't the self-satisfied smirk of Siegrain or Jellal the tyrant. It's the shy and hopeful smile she would see as a child on the face of the boy she had fallen for.

"Thank you," she tells him simply when she regains her composure.

He smiles again, bashfully, and her heart swells with love for this man.

She reaches up with her arms to bring him back down to her, capturing his lips with her own in a long and tantalizing kiss.

"We're not finished yet," she reminds him after the kiss. Her hazel eyes sparkle with mischief.

She can see the surprise on his face and knows that he had temporarily forgotten about his own lust and near-orgasm.

One day, she hopes he will be more dominant and confident with her. But right now she adores this innocent and submissive Jellal because he reminds her so much of the child he once was and she knows she must take the lead.

"You're sure?" He asks hoarsely, brushing stray hairs away from her face tenderly.

Erza nods and lets him go so he can position himself properly. He's entirely uncertain of what he is doing and it takes a few awkward moments of readjusting so she is reclined comfortably amongst her pillows and he is at the right angle. But she has infinite patience and calmly waits for him to take the initiative.

Jellal kisses her again, roughly and passionately. His hands explore her sides and brush against her breasts, causing her to moan and feel the fire rekindle within her. Her legs tangle with his and she pushes her hips up so that she can feel his length brush against her core.

He groans in pleasure and tells her quietly, "God, I want you so much."

"Then have me," she replies simply.

He doesn't stiffen in shock or glance up in shock like she expects him to. Instead he smoothly transitions his body back into their position without breaking her kiss. He clumsily seeks her entrance and isn't quite at the right angle. Erza reaches with one hand and grasps him, guiding him exactly where he needs to be so he doesn't accidentally hurt her.

Erza can feel him pushing closer, breaching her only with his tip before pausing.

He doesn't say anything or ask permission as he gradually forces his way in, only briefly stopping to give her time to protest before continuing on.

It hurts her, she can admit that, but it is a minor pain and nothing compared to what she has endured emotionally and physically in her life. However she does thrust forward quickly to sheathe him in one motion and make it easier on them both.

His eyes blink open in surprise and he watches her carefully through heavy-lidded eyes. "Is this alright?" He asks in a husky tone.

Erza meets his gaze and knows he can see on her expression her emotions. He has always been able to read her like an open book.

"It's uncomfortable," she admits. "But I'm fine, it's not hurting anymore."

And it's true. She no longer feels an aching sting but simply a weird tight-feeling. She is overstretched and unused to his girth.

He winces at the mention of him hurting her and she reaches up to cup his face and draws him to her in a kiss.

"This is a pain I would endure any day," she tells him solemnly.

"Erza…"

She can hear his hesitation and moves her hips against his, feeling the strange uncomfortable feeling once more deep inside. He bites his lip in response and she knows she has brought him away from his dark abyss for the moment, but she has to convince him completely.

"All I want right now is you," Erza tells him seriously.

Jellal seems to make a decision as his expression clears and he gazes down at her with desire and admiration in his eyes.

He starts to move within her, with very short and slow thrusts.

The feeling inside her doesn't change much, but she is definitely no longer in any pain and simply getting used to the feel of him within her.

He moves inside her with this motion for a while, until he decides to draw himself out of her almost completely before pushing back in.

Erza gasps in surprise and grips his arms with her fingers. He ceases in response with wide eyes staring down at her.

"Don't stop!" She growls in annoyance.

Jellal brushes away some of his blue hair and chuckles nervously.

"Sorry."

He resumes his pace and begins to build a steady rhythm between them.

Erza feels the sting return but only slightly because she is wet and throbbing and her muscles have relaxed, finally used to his intrusion. And she can feel it change within her, from discomfort to mild pleasure. They're not quite there and she knows it, but it's better than she expected and trusts that through practices they can make this work.

"Unless I tell you it hurts or to stop, don't," she warns him.

He nods in response, because he finds it hard to form words when all he can feel is the heat of _Erza_ surrounding him.

"I'm not going to last long," he grinds out through clenched teeth.

Erza feels unexpected disappointment from this for a brief moment and then quickly brushes it aside. "It's alright," she whispers, "I got you too close before anyway."

Jellal sighs in relief that she isn't mad or grumpy at his inability.

"I want you to find what feels good for you."

He takes that as his chance to increase the pace, because he can feel himself draw closer with each thrust inside of her. She's so tight and wet that the pressure alone of being inside her is bringing him forth to his own climax.

Jellal grasps her hips and lifts her slightly to better the angle so he is pushing further into her. She gasps at the motion and soon finds that her rapid breathing has changed to moans.

Erza wraps her legs around his waist and meets him thrust for thrust, feeling her own heartbeat through her chest and throbbing between her legs where the pressure is mounting once more.

The fire is growing, threatening to consume her and she's writhing and mewling with pleasure as his pace reaches frantic new heights.

He's breathing heavily and moaning himself, losing his rhythm as he pushes into her harder and faster. "Erza I'm going to-,"

"Just a bit longer!" She pleads in such a tone he has never heard.

He tries to divert his mind to stop himself from falling over the edge for a few seconds, but it all falls to pieces when he sees her reach down with one hand to touch and pleasure herself while he is buried inside her.

Jellal cries out her name as he reaches his peak, feeling himself release inside of her.

Erza locks him in place with her legs and rasps out desperately, "keep going, please."

He obeys and prays he can stay hard for the time that she needs.

Thankfully she doesn't take long and with some expert fingers she pushes herself towards heaven and follows him to their own paradise. Her climax is more intense than her last because he's pushing in deeper against parts she has never felt and her moans of pleasure are a symphony to his ears.

Jellal's breathing heavily and shaking from the exertion and wondering how they've gotten to this point after running away for so long. He lets himself fall on her, resting his head amongst the pillows whilst he catches his breath. Erza takes his weight willingly and distractedly runs her fingers through his blue hair. He can feel their heart beats fall into sync. He's not sure how he is lucky enough to have this woman all to himself but he isn't about to question fate.

Her eyes are growing heavy and she barely moves when she shifts from her. She feels oddly empty as he pulls himself out of her and shivers as the cool air of her apartment hits her skin.

Jellal settles himself next to her and reaches for her, bringing her into the curve of his body so his arms can encircle her and keep her close.

"Was that… okay?" He asks her hesitantly, in the shy tone she loves.

She turns to punch him softly on the arm and he smiles bashfully. And she's smiling too because he is happy and content and holding her like he can't let her go.

"We need practise, but we have time." Erza tells him honestly, because she has always been blunt. He isn't offended by her statement because it hides the promise of more passionate moments and embraces.

His arms tighten around her and he kisses the side of her neck gently.

She can feel herself fighting to stay awake; she resists only to experience his lingering touches and kisses, however she is slipping away.

Jellal nuzzles into her hair and idly plays with a few loose strands.

"Scarlet… Erza." He breathes out her name like a prayer, the name _he_ gave her.

"I love you," he whispers.

But she is already asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

Holy crap, I did not expect so many follows/favs with the two chapters I produced. Thanks!

I'm still _ughh_ about this chapter so it probably will get edited. But anyway these two are assumed virgins, barely any sexual encounters in their entire lives, hence the awkward moments.

No this isn't finished, there's a conclusion-ish chapter next! :)

- Mae.


End file.
